<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Two Agents by Sheerfreesia007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253386">Between Two Agents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007'>Sheerfreesia007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV), The Mentalist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheerfreesia007/pseuds/Sheerfreesia007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're dating Marcus Pike and the two of you share your fantasies with each other. One of those fantasies the two of you share? A threesome. Even better when Marcus finds someone to share that fantasy with the two of you. Enter Javier Pena.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña/Reader, Marcus Pike/Reader, Marcus Pike/Reader/Javier Pena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your feet were pounding on the pavement as you made a mad dash down the street to the J. Edgar Hoover Building. You had woken up late due to a power outage in your apartment complex that had managed to reset your alarm on your phone and your digital alarm clock. Fortunately you had managed to catch the very next subway to Federal Triangle Station which wasn’t that far from the Hoover building. Unfortunately you had gotten dressed hurriedly and you were pretty sure your buttons were mismatched on your blouse under your blazer and you had grabbed the nearest skirt in your closet which happened to be the one that didn’t quite right ever since a month ago. You had obviously gained some weight due to your boyfriend’s new cooking skills he was testing on you.</p><p>          Just as you made it to the main doors to the building you slowed to a halt to catch your breath before you went into work, with a quick glance at your wrist watch you saw you were only fifteen minutes late thankfully. Hopefully your boss was in a good mood this morning, you weren’t able to get a read on her when you had called her to tell you’d be running late and why you were. Just as you moved towards the front doors you crashed into someone, the person you crashed into wrapped their arms around your waist and held you close to them so that you wouldn’t fall on your ass.</p><p>          Relief flashed through you and you looked up to offer your savior a grateful thank you. But when you looked up at the man holding you close to himself you felt your throat dry out like a desert in a drought and your brain started playing loud static in between your ears. <em>He was gorgeous.</em> He had dark chestnut hair that looked like it hadn’t been trimmed in lord knew how long as it curled around his ears and fell almost in his eyes. His dark chocolate eyes were piercing and had a harsh undertone to them. His nose stood out on his face in a way that made you want to nuzzle your own against it. There was scraggly looking mustache on his face and the starting of five o’clock shadow it looked like on the underside of his chin. The man had a deep tan to his weathered skin that looked like he’d been out in the sun for far too long but it looked <em>good</em> on him. He was wearing a black short sleeved button up shirt and the top button was undone giving you a peak at the skin under the hollow of his throat. His neck looked sturdy and strong and oddly that turned you on? When your eyes darted up to his face once again you saw him leering at you with a knowing smirk directed down to you, <em>busted</em>.</p><p>          Gulping slightly you let the man hold you as you began to take a step back from him. Your hands must’ve come up to brace against his chest because they were pressed there against what felt like his pecks and you felt a blush bloom on your cheeks. You had been caught checking this man out and almost feeling him up.</p><p>          “I should start charging you for checking me out huh, mi amor?” he asked conspiratorially and you felt your blush engulf your entire body instantly.</p><p>          “I’m so sorry.” You said sheepishly as you stepped farther away from him instantly missing the feeling of his hands on you. “I’m running late and wasn’t watching where I was going. I’m so sorry.” You said easily in explanation.</p><p>          “It’s nothing to be sorry about I do love feeling the body of a beautiful woman pressed against me this early in the morning.” The man said with a smirk as his eyes danced around your face. Your mind raced with images of laying naked in bed with this man pressed against you breathing heavily into your ear. You shivered slightly and watched as the man’s pupils dilated as he watched your reaction to his words.</p><p>          <em>What the hell was wrong with you?! You had a boyfriend, a very loving one at that.</em> <em>But maybe it was that talk the two of you had a few nights ago. The one about your fantasies.</em> Shaking your head you smiled brightly at him letting the professional persona fall over you easily.</p><p>          “Again I’m sorry for running into you, but I need to get to work. Thanks for catching me though.” You said good-naturedly and watched as the man smiled at you.</p><p>          “Anytime mi amor.” He responded easily and you moved around him to walk into the building and go through security.</p><p>         </p><p>          As the elevator dinged you walked into your department of the FBI and immediately saw your boyfriend Marcus leaning against the front desk of your department. When he heard the ding of the elevator he turned and you watched as his eyes raked over you in relief. Moving away from the front desk he walked over to you with a bright smile that slowly creeped across his lips and lit up his face. His hands came up to cup the outside of your elbows and he leaned in giving you a quick to your temple.</p><p>          “Morning sweetheart. Mary told me what happened, you okay?” he greeted you and looked into your eyes a little worriedly. You smiled at him and reached up to lightly trace a finger down the side of his face. He was always worrying about you, and it made you feel so loved to know and see his concern for your well being.</p><p>          “Better now that I got to see you.” You said affectionately and watched as another bright happy smile grew across his face at your words. You grinned as you watched his eyes crinkle at the edges and he stepped closer to you. “But yes I’m okay, just had a run in with someone at the entrance to the building.”</p><p>          “A run in?” Marcus asked softly and you chuckled amused at yourself and what had happened this morning.</p><p>          “Oh yeah, literally ran into some guy downstairs. He actually caught me before I fell on my ass.” You said sheepishly as you chuckled at yourself. Marcus smirked down at you as he swung an arm over your shoulders and began walking you over to your office.</p><p>          “You’re such an adorable clutz.” He said warmly to you as he pressed another kiss your temple before walking into your office with you. You moved over to your desk and dropped your messenger bag next to your chair and looked over at Marcus as he stood across the desk from you. “What is it sweetheart?” he asked softly slightly concerned, you wondered if you should share with him the thoughts that you had this morning about the man you ran into.</p><p>          “You remember that talk we had a few nights ago?” you asked as you moved over to your office door and shutting it. Marcus turned to watch you and raised an eyebrow at your movements before his eyes darkened as he realized what talk you were asking about.</p><p>          “You mean the talk where we shared our fantasies?” he asked probably wanting to make sure he was on the same page as you. You nodded your head at him and walked back over to your desk and picking up your messenger bag and began to pulling out your case files and laptop setting them on your desk. “What about it sweetheart?” Marcus asked as he stepped closer to your desk making you look up at him.</p><p>          “Well, when I ran into that guy this morning all I could think about was the three of us together.” You admitted wondering if Marcus would be upset with you. You cringed slightly as the silence stretched between the two of you, you began to panic suddenly wondering if you had just overstepped and ruined everything.</p><p>          “Hey, look at me.” Marcus said softly and your eyes darted up to him and saw that he was smirking softly at you. “There’s my pretty girl.” He said in an almost whisper. His words made your gut clench with arousal and you felt your body begin to heat up. Marcus had confessed to you that he was always curious about threesomes as well but he had said that he would rather it be with someone that the two of you wouldn’t ever see again. That it would be a one-time thing just to curb his curiosity. “We’ll find the right person to fulfill that fantasy of ours sweetheart, I promise. Do you know who the guy was?” he said reassuringly to you.</p><p>          “No, I didn’t see a badge or I.D. on him. And I didn’t catch his name. He was probably just someone walking past the building.” You said shrugging. “He actually reminded me of you a little bit. He was almost like a darker version of you.” You explain smiling widely at him.</p><p>          “A darker version huh? What’s the matter am I too soft for you?” he asked teasingly as he smirked at you. You adamantly shook your head as you watched him slowly walk around your desk towards you with a challenging look in his eye that made arousal flush through your body again.</p><p>          “Not at all. He gave off a hardened vibe. Where you’re sweet and warm he’d be cold and bitter. Two side of the same coin.” You explained as you felt your breaths coming out in pants as Marcus moved even closer to you trapping you against your desk.</p><p>          “Is that what you want? Two opposites in bed with you giving you the best of both worlds?” Marcus crooned to you seductively and you felt yourself melting softly into his embrace as his arms came to cage you in.</p><p>          “Hmmm, could you imagine?” you asked softly as your eyelids dropped to half-mast. “Me in between you and him begging for you take me anyway you wanted.” You hummed up at him as your hands played with the bright red tie he had chosen this morning. Tugging on his tie you dragged him closer to you and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and he grunted against your mouth. “Your hands and his all over my body as I begged and pleaded with you to do something.” You whispered against his lips not moving away when you broke the kiss.</p><p>          “Damnit sweetheart.” Marcus hissed as one of his hands came up to grip your hip. He pressed closer to you and felt his hard on pressing into your hip and you gasped softly. “I’m gonna be stuck in a briefing almost all day working with DEA on a case we’re assigned to with that image in my head.” He groaned softly. You instantly felt bad for working him up and you slid your hand down his chest towards his belt.</p><p>          “I could always help you real quick.” You said softly in repentance. Marcus gripped your wrist tightly and shook his head.</p><p>          “No time pretty girl, the briefing starts in ten minutes. I’m pretty sure the DEA agents are waiting on me.” Marcus said reluctantly as he stepped back. You watched as he tried to control himself. You were surprised when he looked up and then cupped the back of your head before he descended on your mouth with a heated kiss that made you whimper softly against him and melt in his arms. “Think about what I’m going to do you later tonight sweetheart when I finally get you alone.” He whispered seductively to you and you gasped. With a smirk Marcus kissed your cheek and then walked out of your office quickly.</p><p> </p><p>          “Alright so I think now would be a good time to break for a bit and get a breather.” Said the lead FBI agent on the case. Marcus nodded his head eagerly wanting to get away from the conference room that they had all holed up in for the last few hours. He pushed back from the table and pulled his phone from his pocket. He smiled when he saw that he had a few text messages from you. As he read the text messages he stood from his chair and walked out of the conference room over to the small break room on this floor. He turned to lean his back against the counter next to the fridge not paying attention to any of the other agents that walked in.</p><p>          “Hey Pike” came the voice of one of the FBI agents he was working with and he looked up easily with a small smile on his face.</p><p>          “Yeah?” he asked curiously.</p><p>          “Stop sexting your woman, we’re all gonna order from the chinese place do you wanna order lunch?” he asked and Marcus smirked softly at him before telling him what he wanted for lunch.</p><p>          “So sexting huh?” came an amused voice next to him and Marcus looked over to his left to see DEA Agent Peña leaning against the countertop much like him but sipping from a mug of coffee he had made. Marcus scoffed softly and shook his head.</p><p>          “They’re just jealous.” Marcus said shrugging his shoulders before he looked back down at his phone. He grinned softly as he saw you had sent him a selfie of yourself with a text that read <em>Thinking about you.</em></p><p>          “Well they have good reason to be jealous if that’s your woman.” Agent Peña said easily as he nodded his head to Marcus’ phone. Marcus smirked softly and nodded his head as he showed the other agent your picture. “Wait, that’s your woman?” Agent Peña asked suddenly and Marcus instantly noticed the stiff stature the other agent held as he stared at your picture.</p><p>          “You know her?” Marcus asked curiously as he began to figure out how the DEA agent could possibly know you. <em>Was he your mysterious man? </em>Marcus surveyed the other man and could see the similarities that you had spoken about before. And suddenly Marcus was hit by how fortuitous this would be if he played his cards right.</p><p>          “I ran into her this morning.” Agent Peña explained as he nodded at your picture. “You’re a lucky man.”</p><p>          “Oh you have no idea.” Marcus said nodding his head. “What would you say if I offered you an opportunity to be lucky as well?” Marcus asked lowly and the DEA agent looked over at him sharply with a heated look.</p><p> </p><p>          You’re sitting in your office finishing up your case file packet with all of your research before quitting time when your phone buzzes next to you on the desk. Looking over to it you see Marcus’ contact image lighting up your screen making you smile. Quickly picking up your phone you swipe over the screen and press it to your ear.</p><p>          “Hey babe!” you said cheerily as you answered the call.</p><p>          “Hey sweetheart, you getting ready to head out?” Marcus asks warmly and you laugh softly amazed that this man knows you well after only a few months of dating.</p><p>          “Yeah just finishing up my last case file.” You said easily as you start organizing all the papers you needed to include in the file.</p><p>          “Good, hey listen I’m going to meet you at your apartment after work alright.” He said warmly and you grinned widely.</p><p>          “Ok, is everything alright? The DEA are keeping you a little later?” you asked teasingly. Marcus’ chuckle came over the line and you felt your insides melting at the sound.</p><p>          “Something like that.” He said easily before you heard him pause. You furrowed your eyebrows and were about to speak up when Marcus beat you to it. “I want you to do something for me once you get home okay?” he said in low gravelly tone and suddenly heat flushed your whole body. You knew that whatever he asked of you you’d do it when he used that tone but now your curiosity was peaked. “Wanna try something new tonight if you’re up for it.” He said lowly and you panted out a breath.</p><p>          “Yeah. Yes. What did you have in mind?” you panted out softly. Marcus chuckled softly into your ear and you felt your insides melting in further. At this point it’d take you forever just to get home because you’d be a melted puddle on the floor all thanks to this man of yours.</p><p>          “Remember that black set I bought you a few weekends ago?” he asked lowly and you could only imagine him sitting in a conference room hunched over the table trying to talk to you just softly enough that the others wouldn’t hear him.</p><p>          “Mmhmm.” You hummed softly knowing exactly which set he was talking about. It was a pretty black lace bra and panty set that had pretty floral designs in the lace that looked great on your skin. Marcus had bought it for you on a whim as he saw in a small local lingerie boutique. And you had yet to show it off for him.</p><p>          “I want you to put that on when you get home and blindfold yourself and wait for me in the bed.” He said so lowly that it almost sounded like he was growling out the words over the phone. You shivered as you imagined what you were in for tonight. “Alright pretty girl?” he asked lowly and goosebumps erupted across your skin.</p><p>          “Yes sir.” You whispered into the phone with baited breath.</p><p>          “That’s my good girl.” He crooned to you and you shivered again. “I gotta go but I’ll be home within the hour okay?”</p><p>          “Yes sir.” You answered and then hung up the phone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is pure filth. Just warning you all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          You can hear the traffic outside your apartment windows, the honking horns periodically ringing out in the night air. The lace of your bra rests tightly on your chest making you feel sexy as you shift slightly on your knees on the bed. You’ve situated yourself in the middle of the bed on your knees with your feet tucked under your ass. After that one night that Marcus became a little dominate with you he’d told you how amazing you looked in this position it became a thing between the two of you. It was the way he described your hips and thighs flaring out over your legs that drove him wild.</p><p>          You breathe slowly as you stay in that position waiting letting the darkness of the blindfold covering your eyes consume your perception of everything. Knowing that your effort to do exactly as he had said would reap you wondrous benefits you stayed where you were.</p><p>          With the blindfold taking your sense of sight away from you it heightened your other senses immensely, and the longer you had the blindfold on the more overwhelming it became. Your ears picked up the sounds of your neighbors moving about their apartment more clearly now. You could hear the young couple next door’s muffled conversation as they both arrived home from work. The domesticity of their movements made you relax even deeper into your position on the bed.</p><p>          Your nose picked up on the scent of pizza from the pizza parlor not far from your apartment that you and Marcus both loved to order from. The smell of the cooking dough and the herbs they used assaulted your nose and made your stomach grumble slightly. But your nose also picked up the scent of rain in the air as the night progressed.</p><p>          Your sense of touch was also heightened now thanks to the blindfold. From feeling the tight lace wrapped around your breasts to the way the light breeze danced against your naked skin from the window, everything felt electrified and more intense. The comforter was soft under your shins and knees and your hands splayed softly against your thighs in submissiveness felt soft.</p><p>          Just then you heard the jingle of keys in your apartment door lock and your whole body tensed up. You quickly tried to ease your muscles knowing that soon you would be rewarded with Marcus in your bed. You shift slightly and feel the damp spot on your lace panties drag across your core making you bite your lip to stifle a whimper.</p><p>          The sound of the door shutting and locking catches your ear, you wait patiently as you hear Marcus set his keys in the key bowl by your front door and the soft thuds of his shoes slipping off his feet. You can feel your heart rate skyrocketing as everything then goes silent as he moved further into the apartment. The soft whine of your bedroom being pushed open alerts you to the presence of your boyfriend and you gasp softly. Your body is humming with need and you know that if you move right now he’ll deny you of some pleasure so you try to steel yourself so that you don’t move.</p><p>          “You’re as pretty as a piece of art honey.” Comes Marcus deep gravelly voice to your left and you want to melt at his words. You don’t move an inch and can hear Marcus moving to the side of the bed and then feel the bed dip to your left. “Look at you gorgeous.” Marcus says lowly into your ear and you whine softly feeling his lips against your ear as they move with his words.</p><p>          You can feel his heat radiating off of him and you know if you lean an inch to your left you’d feel his muscled chest against your body. But you don’t because you know that if you play by his rules you’ll get everything and more that you want. A ghosting touch traces down your left arm and you shiver at the touch. “You’re doing so well for me honey.” He coos at you and you feel yourself preen at the praise. Your chest thrusts out more and your ass juts out behind you. The hand trailing up and down your arm suddenly grips the back of your neck and you’re face is being tugged to the left before Marcus slants his lips over yours in a deep heated kiss.</p><p>          When he pulls away it’s only so that the two of you can catch your breath and his lips rest lightly against yours. “Delicious.” He whispers against your mouth and you let out a high keening whimper. His mouth then travels away from yours to your jaw where he nips and nibbles on your skin and you’re tilting your head for him to give him better access. The growl he lets out makes a shiver run up and down your spine as he moves his biting kisses to your ear. “I’ve brought you a surprise honey. One that I know you’ll love.” He croons to you and you gasp softly as his hot breath ghosts against your ear. It grows quiet for a moment and then you hear it on your right almost in your right ear it’s so close.</p><p>          “Hello mi amor.” Comes the deeper tones of another voice. The sound makes you jolt to the right and Marcus is instantly holding you running reassuring hands up and down your arms. You lift your hand to rip the blindfold away but Marcus’ hand stops you.</p><p>          “No honey leave it on for now.” He says lowly and you’re confused but also so turned on.</p><p>          “Marcus.” You say unsure as you swivel your head in his direction. His hands are cupping the back of your shoulders now his fingers lightly pressing into your skin and you know he’s watching you intently.</p><p>          “If you don’t want this we’ll stop right now. I swear it. But I found your mystery man from this morning and offered him an opportunity that would benefit us all. This is Agent Javier Peña with the DEA.” Marcus explains and you can feel your eyes darting around behind the blindfold as your brain works overtime trying to understand Marcus’ words.</p><p>          “DEA?” you mutter softly and then the lightbulb clicks on. So <em>that’s</em> how Marcus found your mystery man. Everything is starting to make sense now and you can feel a heat blossoming in your chest at having both your wonderful boyfriend and this DEA agent all yours for the evening.</p><p>          “He’s agreed to whatever you’re comfortable with honey. So you’re running this show.” Marcus reassures you again and you slowly feel your body start to relax not realizing how tense you had become at the new person in your bed.</p><p>          “Safe word?” you ask softly in a gasp and you can feel both men lean further onto the bed. The heat in your chest is now creeping down your front towards the arousal still pooling in your panties.</p><p>          “Whatever you want mi amor.” Comes the deep voice to your right and you turn your head towards the voice.</p><p>          “No anal and we use a safe word.” You say firmly still with your head turned towards the other man. Suddenly you smell musky cologne that’s so different than what Marcus wears and the scent is so pleasing to you that it makes you lean closer to get a better smell.</p><p>          “What’s your safe word?” Marcus whispers softly and you feel his lips ghosting over your left shoulder. He nips lightly at the skin and you grin slowly leaning back into his body that’s moved closer to your own.</p><p>          “Pineapple.” You say warmly and Marcus chuckles from behind you.</p><p>          “I assume there’s a story behind that.” Comes the teasing voice of the DEA agent and you smirk softly as Marcus nips your shoulder again.</p><p>          “Long story, maybe we’ll tell it to you.” You say lowly as you chuckle. Marcus pinches your hip and you yelp softly moving away from him and feel your right shoulder come in contact with a row of buttons and you turn your head towards it.</p><p>          “Mi amor, can I kiss you?” croons Agent Peña and you simper at the deep rich tone of his voice as it flutters in your ear.</p><p>          “Please.” You gasp softly tilting your head up to hopefully be looking towards the agent. Rough calloused hands come to cup either side of your face and drag you harshly forward. You yelp at the sudden movement and brace your hands against his shirt as his lips hungrily descend on yours. You moan lowly into the kiss as you shift on your knees and press your fingers into the muscles you can feel under the shirt. An answering groan vibrates against your lips and smile slowly knowing that you’re working up the DEA agent.</p><p>          Suddenly you feel Marcus pressing his front against your back and you can feel his bare chest press against your back. One arm wraps low around your waist and his hips nestle up against your ass grinding his erection into the cleft of your ass cheeks. You feel arousal and lust begin to swirl inside of you and you’re starting to grow warm at the attention of both men. Your fingers are plucking at the buttons on Javier’s shirt and trying to slip them out of their holes so you can feel his skin as well.</p><p>          “I want you to leave the blindfold on for a little while longer alright pretty girl?” Marcus asks huskily as he presses kisses against your shoulder blades. You whine as you thrust your ass back into his hips effectively grinding against his erection with need. “C’mon pretty girl use your words.” He reminds you. You pull away from Javier to lean back into Marcus feeling his hand around your waist begin to descend down your body while Javier has followed you and is sucking kisses into the skin of your neck.</p><p>          “Only a little more. I wanna see both of you when I fuck you.” You gasp out as Marcus’ fingers trace the edge of your panties and Javier nips at your pulse point. Both men groan loudly at your words and Javier is moving so that he’s on the bed with both you and Marcus pressing his front to yours. You are sandwhiched between the two men now with Javier’s hands trailing from your hips up your sides while he licks across your collar bone and Marcus’ fingers tease you by dipping in and out of the waist band of your panties.</p><p>          “A la mierda mi amor, dilo de nuevo y no podré durar.” (<em>Fuck my love say that again and I won't be able to last.</em>) says Javier and you feel your skin flush with heat at his words knowing exactly what he said.</p><p>          “What’d he say pretty girl?” Marcus asks from behind you and you turn your face to the side for him.</p><p>          “Fuck my love say that again and I won’t be able to last.” You translate for Marcus and Javier grunts in front of you grabbing onto your chin to turn your face back to him.</p><p>          “You speak Spanish mi amor?” he asks lowly and you smirk softly.</p><p>          “Among other things.” You coo at him as you let your hands trail down his chest to the last button to undo it and then slide back up to his shoulders where you push the shirt over them.</p><p>          “Fuck.” Javier grunts and smashes his lips against yours. You whine lowly and return his hungry kiss quickly. One of your hands falls from his shoulder and comes to grip Marcus’ hip and press him further into your ass as you grind back on him.</p><p>          “God you’re doing so well pretty girl. Does it feel good having him pressed against your front while I’m back here?” Marcus asks in your ear as you continue to kiss Javier. Your answering whine is swallowed by Javier as he thrusts his tongue into your mouth.</p><p>          Your body is already being overstimulated with the way the two men are going. Marcus’ fingers are dipping further and further into your panties while he grinds his cock into you and Javier’s hands are carding through your hair as he tilts your head back and forth letting his tongue delve into your mouth as his chest presses against yours.</p><p>          “I need to see the both you. Now.” You gasp out softly when you pull away from Javier’s mouth. You can feel Marcus’ hands disappear from your panties and you shudder at the removal of that pleasure.</p><p>          The two men hover around you and you can feel Marcus’ fingers dancing up your spine from your hips and you gasp softly. You use this reprieve from both me to catch your breath and suddenly feel the blindfold loosen around your head. You keep your eyes closed for a second more before letting them flutter open to stare into the dark chocolate eyes of Javier. His eyes are dilated and he’s breathing heavily as he watches you. Your hand comes up cups his cheek your fingers digging into the skin behind his jaw pulling him closer to you. When you pull him close to your own face you turn to look over your shoulder at Marcus and see his warm bright doe brown eyes watching you with adoration in them. You feel sexy with both men’s attention on you and you wink at Marcus over your shoulder and hear his answering growl as you turn back to Javier.</p><p>          You crash your lips to Javier’s and he groans lowly against your mouth. His hands come up to your shoulders and tug you closer to him your breasts brushing against his chest in your lace bra making you moan. You feel the bed behind you shift and you turn away from Javier to look over at Marcus who’s now standing at the side of the bed. Javier’s lips grazed your neck and groan loudly as your eyes watch Marcus who’s starting to unbuckle his belt. You turn from Javier completely who groans loudly at your movement and you move to the edge of the bed to help your boyfriend with undressing. You stand quickly from the bed as Javier comes to sit on the edge of the bed to watch the two of you.</p><p>          Marcus looks up at you surprised that you had followed him off the bed and away from your other lover. You smile warmly at him and lean up on your tip toes to kiss him deeply slipping your tongue into his mouth making him groan lowly.</p><p>          “You gonna help me pretty girl?” he says in a husky voice once you pull away from his mouth. You look up at him from under your lashes biting your lower lip shyly.</p><p>          “Only if you want me to sir.” You coo at him and watch his eyes dilate further in arousal. His hands come up to your hips and slide down to your ass cheeks pulling them apart making your panties bury in the cleft of your ass. Javier groans lowly from behind you and you gasp softly pressing both hands against Marcus’ chest lightly.</p><p>          “Please pretty girl.” Marcus says softly as he stares down at you with warmth. You begin to undo his tie easily sliding the material out of the knot he made this morning and slipping it out from the collar of his shirt. You let it flutter to the floor from your hand flung to the side and Marcus keeps his eyes on you. Your hands then begin to slip the buttons down the middle of Marcus’ chest and you lean forward and press light teasing kisses to the skin that’s revealed to you. Marcus’ hands cup under your ass and press his fingers into your skin to spread your legs, you do as instructed and nip at his skin lightly before brushing your tongue against the red mark you left. “Isn’t she pretty Javier?” Marcus asks and you can hear the DEA agent panting from behind you.</p><p>          “Fuck yes, so pretty.” He gasps out and as you finish unbuttoning Marcus’ shirt you look over your shoulder and see Javier had shed his jeans and boxers and was sitting at the edge of your bed pumping his cock in his hand. The sight sends a jolt down your spine and you moan softly before turning back to Marcus. Your hands tugging his button up shirt out of his pants and dragging it over his shoulders to fall to the floor.</p><p>          Suddenly you feel a burning sting to your ass and you lurch forward into Marcus’ chest and he catches you easily. It takes you a moment to understand what happened and you gasp out softly as Marcus’ hand comes to cover and rub your ass cheek softly.</p><p>          “You okay pretty girl?” Marcus asks softly and you nod up at him again.</p><p>          “Yes. Do it again.” You hiss out as you turn your head to the side to address Javier.</p><p>          “Fuck Pike! Who knew you had this hot little piece of ass hiding away.” Javier responds and slaps your ass again making you moan lowly. Javier’s hands are now all over your ass and Marcus slips his hands up your back to flick and play with the clasp of your bra.</p><p>          “Take my pants off pretty girl. You still have a job to do.” Marcus reminds you and you nod as gulp silently. At Marcus’ words it seems to flick a switch in Javier as his hands spank and grope your ass trying to distract you from your task. Your fingers easily unbuckle Marcus’ belt and suddenly you’re moaning and pitching forward into Marcus’ naked chest gasping for air as Javier’s hands lift and separate your ass cheeks and one of his fingers slides between them from the top of your ass to your core.</p><p>          “I know you said no anal but is this okay?” Javier asks as he kisses your shoulder blade. Marcus looks down at you to see your response and you gasp looking up at him.</p><p>          “Yes, this is okay. You can tease and touch but no penetration.” You gasp out and feel Javier nod his head against your shoulder as he rests his forehead against your shoulder blade, no doubt staring down at your ass.</p><p>          “Fuck you’re so pretty mi amor.” Javier grunts out and your fingers falter slightly as he grinds his hard cock in between your ass cheeks. You can feel his cock sliding against your panties as his cock head grazes at where your core is.</p><p>          “Pretty girl, these pants aren’t going to take themselves off.” Marcus says lowly into your ear and you groan at his words. You quickly slid his zipper down and then trace your palms around his hips to dip your fingers into the waist band of his pants and boxers before sliding both articles of clothing down his body.</p><p>          Marcus’ cock springs forward after being released and you moan loudly at the picture he makes standing in front of you aroused and naked. You lick your lips as your hand grazes his cock and Marcus answers with a moan. Marcus catches your wrist before you can begin to slide your hand down his cock. “I wanna taste you while you suck his dick.” Marcus says lowly to you and you moan loudly as you nod your head eagerly.</p><p>          Marcus moves his hands to your hips and turns you to face Javier. Javier smirks down at you and slides his hands up to cup your breasts and flick his fingers against your nipples. Gasping softly you lean into Javier and kiss him deeply as you begin to push him towards the bed. He falls to sit on the bed and your hands rake down his naked chest before gripping his dick in your hand. Javier flings his head back and groans low and loud. You’re pumping his dick in your hand slowly with a firm grip twisting slightly once you hand reaches the base of his dick. Javier grunts softly at your movements and you lean forward to press sucking kisses to neck.</p><p>          “Get up on the bed mi amor and lay on your back.” Javier commands lowly and you look at him silently before pulling away. Clambering onto the bed you shake your ass at the two men behind you and feel a slap stinging on both cheeks causing a whimper to fall from your lips before you fall to the bed on your back. You watch silently as Javier moves to the side of the bed where your head is and he tugs you closer to him so that your head hangs over the edge of the bed. You smirk softly as you stare up at the underside of his dick and lean up running your tongue along it. “Fuck.” Javier grunts out and begins to thrust his hips letting his dick drag across your chin and mouth.</p><p>           You watch lustfully as he grips his dick in his and taps it against your mouth and you let your mouth drop open for him and he grunts lowly before sliding his dick into your mouth. You groan around his dick as his musk assaults your nose and you feel his balls sway against your nose. He moves shallowly in and out of your mouth at first before you groan lowly and move your hands to the outside of his thighs and grip his skin there trying to tug him closer. You feel him slide deeper into your mouth and you can’t help moaning. When he’s sheathed himself completely into your mouth in this position you breathe through your nose and your hands grab his ass holding him there before you arch your neck back slightly. Javier moans lowly and slides his hands over your chest to caress your breasts. “Fuck you’re so good at this mi amor. Fuck I could fuck your mouth all night and never get tired of it.” Javier grunts out from above you and you suck lightly around his dick making his hips thrust harshly towards you.</p><p>          Suddenly you feel your panties begin to slide down your legs and you squirm knowing Marcus is watching you suck another man’s dick. This is probably the hottest thing that either one of you has done ever in your sex life and you can’t be happier that you’re sharing this with Marcus.</p><p>          “Look at this pretty pussy Peña. It’s the prettiest pussy you’ll ever see.” Marcus says softly as you feel his hands trail up your thighs and his thumbs part your lips softly. Groaning around Javier’s dick you feel him lean over you letting his hand trail from your breast to your clit and rub a few quick circles around it.</p><p>          “Can’t wait to fuck it later Pike.” Javier grunts harshly as he pulls back and continues pulling back until just the tip of his dick is resting in your mouth. “You ready mi amor?” he asks softly and you tap his thigh relaxing your throat as much as you could. Javier moans loudly as he slides his dick back into your mouth and begins to set a steady pace that has your mouth watering around his dick.</p><p>          Just as you’re focusing on Javier fucking your mouth you shudder when you feel Marcus’ breath ghosting across your thigh and his fingers press into the soft flesh there. Letting your thighs fall farther open and you begin to tremble when you feel his fingertips blazing a hot trail up and down your thighs. Then suddenly his tongue licking across your tender skin and you moan around Javier’s dick.</p><p>          “Fuck Pike she likes that.” Javier gasps softly as he begins to dip his hips harder towards your mouth. “Can feel her mouth absolutely soaking me.”</p><p>          Your answering moan is loud in the air as Marcus’ mouth drags up your thighs until you can feel the soft mustache grazing your clit. You thrust your hips up towards Marcus’ mouth and you whine high pitched. “Give it to her Pike, she’s practically begging.” Javier says lowly and suddenly Marcus’ mouth is pressed to your core making you keen and a hand shoots down to rake through Marcus’ hair. “That’s it mi amor suck my dick while he fucks you with his mouth.”</p><p>          Marcus’ hands are massaging your thighs with soft touches while his mouth presses soft loving kisses to your core. You feel heat bloom throughout your whole body as your arousal begins to build in your gut. Your hand is tugging Marcus closer to your clit where he knows you want him but he continues to press soft teasing kisses to you. You huff softly and renew your efforts of sucking around Javier’s dick making him gasp and thrust forward harshly.</p><p>          Suddenly Marcus tongue thrusts into your core and you squeal in surprise your hips bucking off the bed. Hands from the two men pleasuring you clamp down on your hips and hold you down to the bed while Marcus begins to enthusiastically thrusting his tongue in and out of you quickly. Javier is still thrusting his dick into your mouth and you arch your head up to bury your nose in his balls and breathe in deeply as Marcus is circling his tongue around your entrance before dipping it inside.</p><p>          “You like that pretty girl?” asks Marcus as he pulls away and you begin to whine softly at the loss of his mouth when you’re cut off by one of his fingers sliding inside of you easily. Javier pulls his dick out of your mouth with a grunt and taps your chin softly.</p><p>          “Rest your head back mi amor I wanna slide my dick between your beautiful tits.” He says with a groan as he steps closer to the bed. You do as he says and let your head hang farther over the edge and feel Javier’s balls tap your chin as his hands cup your breasts together before sliding his dick in between them.</p><p>          “Oh fuck, yes sir. Suck my clit please.” You gasp out softly letting yourself catch your breath. Marcus adds a second finger into you and mewl lowly as you shake your head bucking your hips up to him. You hear both men chuckle above you and whine softly. Javier’s dick is sliding between your breasts heavily and you feel his balls tap your chin periodically. Suddenly you get an idea and lean up mouthing his balls as they sway before you.</p><p>          “Oh shit. Oh shit. You dirty girl.” Javier grunts out as he comes to a halt between your breasts and pinches a nipple harshly making you squeal around his balls. “Give it to her Pike she’s been patient enough.” Javier urges Marcus and suddenly you’re keening feeling your body grow taut as Marcus’ mouth descends on your clit and his fingers begin to pump quicker into you. Your head flings back against the side of the bed and you gasp loudly.</p><p>          “Please, please, please. So close. Oh please, fuck!” you chant out loudly. Your body is becoming overwhelmed as Javier’s dick slides between your breasts; his finger pinch your nipples, and Marcus’ fingers thrust into you quickly and his mouth clamps down around your clit sucking.</p><p>          You scream in pleasure as you’re flung over the edge and your body bucks up and tenses before it falls back to the bed trembling harshly. Your vision is spotty as you feel Marcus dragging you across the bed and he’s pressing softly kisses against your thighs. The men move you gently so that you’re on your hands and knees. You can feel Marcus shoving a pillow under your hips so that they’re positioned perfectly in the air without too much effort from yourself.        Marcus comes into your view and you smile dreamily at him and he grins warmly at you before brushing a strand of hair from your sweaty forehead.</p><p>          “How are you doing pretty girl?” he asks softly as he lets his fingers dancing over your skin softly making you mewl in pleasure and smile at him again.</p><p>          “So good.” You answered softly.</p><p>          “Peña’s gonna fuck you from behind now okay pretty girl?” he asks softly and you can feel the DEA hovering behind you and you moan at the thought of Javier fucking you like that.</p><p>          “Yes. I wanna suck your cock sir.” You say to Marcus and he smiles warmly at you as he kisses you deeply for a second. “Wanna taste your cum on my tongue.” You say once he pulls away from you.</p><p>          “Fuck mi amor, you’re so amazing.” Javier says lowly as you feel him press his hard dick into your ass as he leans over you kissing against your back. Grinding back against him you moan and one of your hands comes up to tug Marcus into another deep heated kiss. You hear rattling behind you and you pull away from Marcus to look over your shoulder and see Javier sliding a condom onto his dick. You turn back to Marcus and see his soft brown eyes watching you. You kiss him deeply again and slide your tongue into his mouth groaning lowly. You gasp against his lips as Javier slides into you and you let out deep moan. Javier’s dick slides easily into your core and when he’s finally in completely you grunt softly sliding your hands towards Marcus and he easily takes your hands in his. “You okay mi amor?” Javier asks softly as he stays buried inside you.</p><p>          “Yes, fuck yes. Oh Marcus I need your cock, now.” You pant out and Marcus is instantly standing. It’s quiet for a moment as the two men share a look and Javier waits for Marcus to get into position at your mouth. Marcus looks down at you and you look up at him with loving eyes making him groan. His hands rake through your hair pulling it away from your face and into a ponytail as you open your mouth moving to take his cock.</p><p>          “Oh pretty girl, your mouth feels so good.” Marcus says lowly and holds you there as you begin to suck. “Fuck.”</p><p>          “No wonder you’ve been hiding her Pike, her pussy is amazing.” Javier gasps out softly as he shifts on his feet. Marcus moans and suddenly they’re both moving. When Javier pulls back Marcus thrusts forward and likewise back and forth. You are delirious with pleasure as the two men fuck your mouth and pussy. The drag of Javier’s dick inside your pussy is as delicious as Marcus’ cock sliding over your tongue and you can’t get enough of either at this moment.</p><p>          “C’mon bebita suck your man’s cock down your throat.” Javier groans out as his hand slams down on your ass making you yelp and suck harshly on Marcus’ cock. Your reaction makes Marcus moan loudly as your mouth tightens around and you suck harshly.</p><p>          “You look so good trapped in between me and Peña sweetheart.” Marcus says softly as he looks down at you and your eyes dart up to him. One of his hands comes up to caress the side of your face and you preen under his attention sucking harder on his cock. He throws his head back and gasps softly and you think that you wish you had a camera to capture how beautiful he looks right now.</p><p>          “Oh fuck mi amor I’m gonna cum keep clenching around me.” Javier grunts loudly and you realize that your pussy has clamped down around him as you stare at Marcus. Javier quickens his pace and you instantly begin sucking harder around Marcus’ cock wanting the three of you to finish at the same time. The knot in your stomach that has been there since the night started is growing unbearable and as you thrust back on Javi, suck harshly on Marcus you slide a hand down to begin rubbing circles on your clit.</p><p>          Suddenly your hand is slapped away and you keen lowly in distress but it’s cut off as you feel another hand come to circle your clit and another hand come to cup your breast circling a finger around your nipple. You moan and your eyes roll back into your head in pleasure. “That’s it mi amor, let go. Let us take care of you.” Javier says into the air and he thrusts harshly into you a few more times.</p><p>          Marcus cums first as he stares down at you lovingly with his hands fisted in your hair holding it back from your face. You taste the salty familiar taste of him and it sets off your orgasm as it slams into you, you suck harshly and thrust back on Javier before your pussy clamps down on his dick. Javier cums last as he groans loudly and thrusts harshly into you gripping your hips tightly and holding you against him as he empties into the condom.</p><p>          The three of you come down slowly from your highs and you’re all panting harshly. Marcus slides his soft cock out of your mouth and you lick your lips getting any trace of his cum that you missed making him moan softly as he watches you. Javier then slides out slowly and you whimper softly at the feeling of his dick dragging across your walls. You feel boneless and Marcus is there slowly moving you onto your back on the bed and pressing soft kisses to your face making you smile warmly at him closing your eyes briefing in exhaustion.</p><p>          “You did so well pretty girl. You were wonderful.” Marcus says softly and you hum tiredly.</p><p>          “He’s right mi amor. That was the hottest thing I’ve done in a long while.” Javier says from beside the bed and you can hear him pulling on his clothes.</p><p>          “Thank you, both of you.” You say softly as you open your eyes and look over at Marcus and then at Javier. Your hand comes up and cups Marcus face and he grins down at you softly.</p><p>          “Anything for you sweetheart.” Marcus coos softly.</p><p>          “Likewise mi amor. If I’m ever in town again and the two of you want to repeat you let me know.” Javier says nodding his head as he finally finishes getting dressed. Marcus moves to slide on his boxers and turns to Javier.</p><p>          “Let me walk you out.” He says kindly and you smile rolling so that you’re more comfortable in bed.</p><p>          It’s not long til Marcus is back sliding into bed with you and you cuddle up to his side pressing a soft kiss over his heart. He smiles down at you and wraps an arm around you cuddling you close to him.</p><p>          “So that was good huh?” he asks softly.</p><p>          “Yes, it was. Thank you Marcus, really.” You say softly and Marcus shakes his head as the two of you settle down in bed.</p><p>          “I’m glad that we could explore that together. No reason to thank me.” He says softly as a yawn suddenly catches him and you chuckle softly.</p><p>          “I love you.” You whisper to him and settle on his chest as sleep overtakes you.</p><p>          “Not as much as I love you sweetheart.” Marcus says warmly before he too falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>